Two tournaments
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: This summer, two big games, but two different stories. However, in spite of how much ISIS tries to destroy, nothing can defeat the spirit of football/soccer. Copa America Centenario and UEFA Euro 2016, ready!


The time had come…

100 years, no one wanna wait anymore… also, entire of Europe, everyone was like in chaos! Total football/soccer party!

It was a total big show…

#####

As America himself, since he hosted the tournament of all Americas: _Copa América Centenario_ , he would face a big game, a big hope. This tournament, unlike every normal Copa, was organized for 100 years ceremony. Who won will be registered forever in this golden trophy.

Brazil, Argentina, Mexico, Chile, Costa Rica, Colombia, Uruguay… with America, were hungry…

They knew, they must win, because after this year, everything will change… forever…

America, he is the host, he must win is example… as U.S. Soccer is growing stronger…

Brazil, after 2014, had been in a massive reform…

Chile, after 2015, had been a major powerhouse…

Colombia with Costa Rica, after World Cup, became total newborn powers…

Uruguay, Mexico, Argentina… still the same old guys, they would not be easily lost it. They knew, and they must die for it by any costs…

But how about Peru, Ecuador, Paraguay, Panama, Jamaica, Venezuela, Bolivia and Haiti? Of course they did not want to become just "toilets", they wanted to prove they are more than being underdogs. Of course, Peru, Ecuador, Panama, Jamaica and Paraguay are more hopes than the last three, but both knew, Venezuela and Bolivia would not let it go. So did Haiti. They were weaker didn't mean they want to lose everything.

Ecuador, topping in World Cup route to Russia, now did not want to miss steps, after being crushed by his big brother Colombia. He seems to seek a good move, now wanted to fight. Peru looked him with a negative view, old rival because of war…

Venezuela only hoped she could participate further… and longer…

Miss Uruguay, she went, after she looked at Mexico. America looked to Mexico as well, since most of South Americans regard Mexico more rivalry than him. Also, they focused on Costa Rica because of Keylor Navas… As well as the gang of Jamaica and Haiti also noticed the strength of others…

Chile is in struggle, he must keep his title by any cost. He would go to Russia next year for Confederations Cup, but losing it would be embarrassing for him. Peru, Argentina and Bolivia want his crown as well as Mexico, Brazil and Uruguay. Even Colombia. Or America…

Those battles, hosted by America in ten cities (New York, Pasadena, Chicago, Santa Clara, Houston, Orlando, Philadelphia, Seattle, Foxborough, Glendale), they would have a total trip, fighting only the Hollywood scenes; like gangsters in NY; like cowboys in Texas; like flying in Chicago… yeah right. The only thing America could add was "LMAO!" Same as the others.

With them, both must win for their new destiny, because this summer, 2016, fallen stars are going to come… **American Dream for new destiny!** OOOOOHHHHHH YEAH WHAT THE HELL BOYZ AND GIRLZ? Copa América Centenario, show time!

…

In European front, France, he still suffered so many shocks from terrorism, as Miss Belgium wasn't different…

Whole Europe is fearing the ISIS threats, ISIS sent message that "we shall kill and bomb you". He targeted mostly England and Russia, not just France only…

Turkey is accused for creating terrorism, he denied it and said: "It wasn't his fault…" Poland even saw Turkey like a bad guy. The same he looked at Albania as well…

Russia did not forgive Turkey? Yes. With Albania? He had no opinions. Russian soul was affected because of Turkey's shot to his jet. Russia got mad, but because of America, he had to calm. However, France and Spain seemed to dislike Turkey too, especially Spain because he would play with Turkey…

Croatia, Ukraine and Albania – couple that feared Russia, however Poland, Hungary and Slovakia also did not like this scene as well. Even as Czech Republic although she did not really want to get close with Russia. With Hungary, she did not like Ukraine…

The result of nationalism risings in Europe…

Romania tried to be neutral in this place, one he must convince Poland and Hungary, once he has to be nice with his ancient friend Albania. Ireland also focuses carefully to England and Wales. He really dislikes England for what happened in Northern Ireland, and now, seeing Northern Ireland in this Euro, more like an insult on his face…

But he had to be calm…

Belgium would play, but not the Netherlands. He had been kicked out by Czech, Iceland and Turkey…

Iceland and Albania all hugged each others, they smiled because it would be their first major tournament. Iceland felt more gladly because he had escaped from the hand of Denmark and Norway. Wales just came back after 1958, looked like a big show.

Austria and Ukraine for the first time won the qualification to play in Euro… they just participated their first tournaments because they were hosts…

With Italy's brothers, their job became more problems, they weren't strong like before. Germany, after 2014, feeling that no one could beat him. Prussia agreed. Prussia-Germany – the strongest couple team currently.

Portugal just tried to do his best… he only has Ronaldo, what else?

Sweden seems to be very cold on talking. He did not want everyone know his strength before the participation of this Euro. Ibra! Yeah the only person we knew… of Sweden…

Switzerland put a gun, ready to shoot… Germany and Prussia even themselves "HEIL HITLER!" Scary!

Russia and Poland made a distance also they tried to resolve, thank you Ukraine for your war, that restored those "bandits" in Polish media like "UPA" and Bandera. Serbia and Croatia again? Poland-Ukraine football rivalry, please add this to Wikipedia!

Summer in Europe, more nationalist feelings, more terrorist threats, oh dear, this UEFA Euro is so exciting… and more dangerous than we imagined…

France wants to do the best as he would send supports and guides to everyone want to know more about him, and also, other European countries like Germany and England also sent polices to aid him against terrorism.

Ten cities (Paris, Toulouse, Nice, Bordeaux, Lens, Lyon, Marseille, Saint-Denis, Saint-Étienne, Lille) are in total alerts for this, totally insane. Even ten cities in America, having tied security, would not be so harassment like in France…

Europe is dealing with ISIS… Same as America except America is luckier than them…

…

But mass killings? Paris? Brussels? Would be another nightmare?

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Two tournaments with two different feelings…

Power and dignity, honor and trust, contested… by the fears of jihadism, the stunning of Latino cultures, European hopes…

Yeah, seems like Copa América Centenario is safer than UEFA Euro this 2016…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"France, don't give up. Be like me!"

America! He encouraged France: "This June, will be ours! Don't let that ISIS ruin everything."

France! America! They were all here. But not just only America…

The following, were the last 15 teams would play in Copa América Centenario. They flew to Paris, and cheering all…

Don't fear…

"France, you see, we – 100 years since playing the first Copa, we are now, must take destiny to fight, and win the battle that change all of us forever! Same as you, when your tournament expanded to 24." Chile stated.

"You are the greatest European country. You must not let yourself in problem. We are looking to you." Peru and Brazil all agreed.

"Don't fear, my friends. Francophone brother Haiti is here too!"

"From Mexico, Uruguay and Colombia – fight on, France! ISIS will lose, Euro will win, Copa will win!"

France, felt like getting powers, he stood up, hugged America…

"Thank you… for you supports…"

Behind, Tom, Jerry, Spike and Butch, both followed America on this trip, had called all 16 Copa América teams and France, to go outside from the Versailles… Yeah, they opened the curtains,…

…

…

…

…

…

It was…

"Do you remember those guys? The Doraemons, they had arrived…" America pointed. France remembered! Dorapin!

"You cats have been here for me…"

"(Not just only us, you should look further!)" Dora-nikov put his hand to the… crowds, led by Dora-rinho! It was…

"HUGE!" France noted. He saw everyone, they waved the flags, French flag, Belgian flag, Russian flag, British flag, Spanish flag, Polish flag… led by 23 other Europeans…

This UEFA Euro, all of them thanked America and the 15 other Latin Americans for supporting them. Outside, honored with Chile, Peru, Brazil, Argentina, Mexico, Haiti, Jamaica, Paraguay, Costa Rica, Venezuela, Bolivia, Uruguay, Panama, Ecuador and America's flags. Versailles had become a party…

Nothing can stop them…

Nothing… can… stop… them…

…

"Well, if you say so, Dora-nikov." France opened up, he watched everyone and then, he gave a strong, but with total believes…

"EVERYONE…

…THIS… IS… **OUR SUMMER! LET'S BEGIN THE UEFA EURO JOURNEY!** "

The same, America declared: " **COPA AMÉRICA HAS STARTED!** "

So, big summer, has started. Copa América! UEFA Euro! All of us, we are one!

* * *

 _No one can defeat our hearts…_


End file.
